twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Guiding Star
The Legend of Guiding Star A long time ago, Japony was a happy place, with no strife, no war. No worries. In this idyllic country, there was a stallion by the name of Valley Forge, who lived with his son in a small village. The father, Valley Forge, was a renouned blacksmith, and was training his son in the ways of smithing. This peaceful time was shattered when the dark king Shadowmane attacked in force. Villages were abandoned as the king's wrath spread across the land. When at last Shadowmane made it to the small villiage, most of the village had left. All that remained were Valley Forge and his son. Valley Forge had made two blades capable of defeating the dark king. He wielded one, and gave one to his son. They set out to defend their home together. The fight raged for hours. Valley had defeated thousands of the king's shadowy army single-hoofedly. Then Shadowmane himself came to face down Valley. He saw the approaching king and knew that he could not defeat him, so he told his son to flee. The son ran, never looking back at his beloved father. Valley Forge and King Shadowmane fought for hours, and it soon became dusk. Valley's energy was draining, and Shadowmane struck the sword from his hooves. Rather than smiting Valley Forge, Shadowmane used his magic to corrupt the stallion and his blade. Valley Forge became the Shadow King's general, and the sword was rebranded Despair. The last bastion of free Japony was Trotkyo, most of the land was thrust into eternal shadow. Shadowmane's scouts had been assaulting Trotkyo for a year, and Shadowmane finally brought the bulk of his army to take the city once and for all. The hour had come and Shadowmane's forces surrounded the city. Suddenly, from the center of the city, a horn could be heard blaring. Out of the streets came three ponies. A unicorn master of wind magic, Spirit Wind, a pegasus master by the name of Lightning Bolt, and an earth pony, the son of Valley Forge. The son carried with him the blade Prosperity, with its full powers unlocked. The son and his friends fought off the onslaught of Shadowmane's shadow warriors. Soon, only the three, Valley Forge, and Shadowmane himself remained. Lightning and Spirit distracted the king while father and son fought their last battle. The father and the son fought for what seemed like an eternity, but soon the father was defeated. He lay prone, and the son was ready to finish him when he recognized the stallion for what he was. Instead of banishing Valley Forge from the land of the living, he instead sent him away to exile. Lightning and Spirit had subdued the king, and together they slayed the King of Shadows. Or so they thought... Japony returned to a land of peace. Spirit and Lightning were sent to the west and the east to help repair Japony, each given eternal life to watch over the land. The son stayed in Trotkyo to help with the repairs. For his assistance in returning Japony to normal, and for his leadership, they gave the pony the name Guiding Star. When everything was repaired, he left the ponies to govern themselves, taking his blade with him setting out to live a normal life. Some say he married a unicorn and moved to Equestria, but nopony really knows what happened. For 700 years, Japony remained in peace, with Lighting and Spirit to watch over the land. Until one day... Category:Blog posts